<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t need your pity by exactlythat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630006">don’t need your pity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exactlythat/pseuds/exactlythat'>exactlythat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Blood and Violence, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Protective Steve Harrington, Slow Burn, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Teen Angst, Tommy Hagan Being an Asshole, don’t worry jacobs won’t really have an impact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exactlythat/pseuds/exactlythat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets into a fight; Steve to the rescue!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t need your pity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>got bored. so i made a little protective steve cause why not?</p>
<p>also billys kind of an ass so...but im definitely gonna make this a series of chapters. love me some slow burn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Hagan!” </p>
<p>Steve heard from where he sat on the bleachers. Or at least was the last thing he heard before a scuffle of students joined together mid-gym. Along with an awful lot of squeaking shoes against the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the last practice of the day. And everyone was tense for the game coming up soon. Steve however was due to sit out because of his sprained wrist. Not only was it his playing hand but also his writing hand. </p>
<p>Truth be told, he wasn’t very dexterous with his left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the time being serious, Tommy had made Steve’s life especially hard. When he’d shoved him into the bleachers so hard last week, that he sat there screaming in agony. Everyone watched in shock. Tommy though just had this flayed innocent look on his face. With his hands up in defense; the most guilty thing a guilty man could do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was especially harsh. Billy seemingly wasn’t in the best mood. Ever. And that thought could be concluded when Coach shouted, “Jesus! Hargrove, back off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve shot up from his spot. Spared a couple glances at those who were also confused before jogging up to the commotion. There Coach was. Sandwiched between the two boys who were shouting obscenities at one another. The old man struggled to keep them at arms length. “I ought to slap you for that one.” Tommy sneered.</p>
<p>That one? Steve looked between the two until his eye caught sight a red bruise blooming on Tommy’s left cheek. It was right on his cheek bone. Billy sure didn’t back down. “Keep going Tommy. All that mouth.” Billy mocked with a grin. Made yapping gestures with his hand. </p>
<p>Only encouraging the freckled boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a split second but Tommy briefly shot his fist out. Colliding smack dab with Billy’s mouth. Some on lookers cheered. Hoping to encourage more of the dilemma. “Oo!” Steve winced to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy went to open his mouth only for his hands to do the talking this time. He cut himself off and fed Tommy a couple of straight hits to his face. No doubt they’d leave some pretty serious bruises. Even a slit brow if Billy had hitten hard enough. “Enough! Unless you both want to be off the team, back off!” Coach shoved and shoved at Tommy. Until he was far enough from the other boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy lunged again but this time Steve took hold. Doing the same as Coach did. He pushed Billy around to the nearest exit. He didn’t go to easily. Shoved back a couple of times till they reached the outdoors and the door shut behind them. “Would you stop?!”</p>
<p>Steve huffed, fixing his jersey a bit, after prying Billy’s hands off him. Billy huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. Leaning slowly against a tree that stood behind him. Peering away from the glaring sun. “Would it kill you to not knock someone’s teeth in? Just one day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy stared intensely. Making Steve’s skin itch a little. He was starting to notice that Steve was always there. And he means always. </p>
<p>Whether it was in the cafeteria over a spot in line, when he got into arguments with their teachers, or even when he got unnecessarily angry at a freshman walking by. Pushing Billy away from the frightened adolescents.<br/>
He was always there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he didn’t hate it. It was comforting. To know that someone was there for him. Or rather for his ‘victims’. But it was nice nevertheless. Not like he’d ever admit it though. Had to keep that harsh exterior. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should knock your teeth in next, huh?” He badgered trying to egg on a side of Steve that was totally uninterested. Steve just rolled his head to the side. “Seriously? You just got the punched right in the lip and you’re testing me for another one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well you seem to want it. The way you’re always fucking in my way, Harrington.” He grinned deviously. That tongue of his always darting out to lick his teeth. As if he was some tv supervillain. Steve would also never admit to the quick glances he stole when the moment arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, I saved your ass more times than you can count. A thank you would do better than just insulting me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy took a moment to breathe. The adrenaline was still rushing through him and honestly, he wasn’t sure what was stopping him from running back into that gym. Knocking Tommy right on his prissy little ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t need your pity, Harrington.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Billy. What’s up with you r-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy?” The mullet boy questioned to himself and to the other. He narrowed his eyes a bit before adjusting his footing in the uneven ground they stood on. Now noticing the twinge of pain that hid behind his knuckles. Not enough. Still wished he’d gotten another hit at the freckled fuck face. “Since when are we on first name basis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve tensed. “Look you can’t keep hitting people w-.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You got a little faggot crush on Tommy or something?” Billy stepped forward. Hitting Steve’s shoulders after every punctuating word that was filled with disgust. And Steve was starting to get tired of this continuous cycle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy’s blatant revolting attitude towards everyone who didn’t have tits and open legs for him. Anything and everything set him off. It’s like all the sea salt from California was seeping into his brain. Steve almost laughed to himself until he realized what Billy had just said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spit that word with such hate. It broke his heart right in half. “You gonna answer or what?” </p>
<p>Just wouldn’t stop. “Let me guess.” He mockingly tapped his finger against his chin. Forming an inconclusive thought. “You’ve got a thing for him? Maybe Jacobs? Could be that weird guy with the camera. What’s his name, Johnny? Johnathan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve’s throat began to close and he felt water starting to sting at his eyes. Felt shame and embarrassment to ever have a ‘crush’ for someone like Billy. Someone who was made of pure rage. It was like he was blinded this whole time. By nothing? What could he possibly have thought he could gain; with Billy? </p>
<p>Nothing but self destruction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like Tommy. Tommy was nothing but an asshole. Found entertainment in other people’s shame. His life long goal was to constantly put others out. Now, when Steve thought he’d escaped, he was right back where he started. Different people, but still the same. The exact same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were definite tears forming in his eyes. His vision was blurry from it. His chest heaved up and down like an asthma attack. And his breath had gotten all wobbly. Like it did when you were a kid who had just gotten yelled at. Struggling to keep your composure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how Steve felt. Just vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy’s demeanor changed and instead of the macho man look on his face, he wore a face of confusion. His brows were furrowed and his ears were red at the tips. He’d seriously, seriously fucked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his mouth but Steve beat him to it. Steve stuttered a bit trying to find the right words. Still in pieces. So, he rolled his eyes to mask his true expression. Only causing stray tears to roll down his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached his sprained hand out and pointed his finger at Billy. Poked and prodded at his shoulder before gathering his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Billy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body trembled a bit and Billy held his own breath. “Harrington-.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Steve shut himself up. Laughed softly to himself before rubbing at his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief. Everything was just a joke to him now. He spun around really quick before holding his arms out. Like he was praising the lord. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What am I?” Steve slapped his hands down to his sides. Looked left then right. Tucked his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet in one place. “What’re you saying, Steve?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! So now it’s Steve? You the faggot now?” Billy’s own heart was bound to beat out his chest. His own hands were shaking. “Harrington, look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Billy, you look. Look around you. No one is out here but me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other boy shrugged his shoulders innocently but his mind. His mind was labeled a guilty conscience. “Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God. You’re such an ass, you know that right?” Steve asked. He raked his eyes over Billy up and down. It just wasn’t the same anymore. “Look, I take it back, okay? It’s whatever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not whatever. You make everyone around you feel like pure shit, and then sit everyday in a pool of your own pity. It’s fucking pathetic, Hargrove. You’re fucking pathetic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy didn’t say anything. Just stared at an unnerved Steve. The air was tight between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow in under a minute, Billy had gathered up the courage and balls to apologize. A simple, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve just laughed. Stuck his head out and laughed hard. Billy’s nostrils flared. Steve clicked his tongue before turning around. Took a moment then walked right back to the door they had come out of. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Away from you, Billy. You’re pathetic. Come back to me when you’ve grown some.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked at one another. Then the door had swung open wide. “You guys done out here? Coach wants you back inside.” Jacobs’ pale skin was tinted red from the evident exhaustion. “Yeah, we’re done.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” He smiled to Steve before closing the door behind him. Again just the two of them. Billy looked down shamefully then back up. Of course karma had come back to bite him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, look it was Jacobs. Maybe I’ll go be a faggot with him, hm?” Steve mocked. He tugged the door open and held it that way with his foot. “I said I’m sorry.” Billy called out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re still pathetic, Hargrove.”<br/>
Steve spit at the ground. It wasn’t necessary but it was a sign. To Billy. Somewhat to disrespect his honor. He then slammed the door shut behind him and stalked back into the gym. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practice was back on and Tommy was staring at him from the bleachers. An ice pack pressed against his cheek. Steve swallowed. Time hadn’t stopped for either of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he definitely wasn’t going to let someone like Billy Hargrove hinder him. Steve rubbed at his wrist, cradling it. Then jogged back over to his bench. To which ironically, Jacobs was sat beside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. You okay? Sounded intense out there.” The blonde asked without looking away from the ongoing game. Steve smiled to himself. Felt as if the gods from above were listening down. “Yeah, I’m fine. You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacobs looked back at Steve. He had blue eyes just like Billy and Steve’s heart lurched a bit. “Perfect.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Billy was left in the exact same spot. He rubbed at his face to wipe off everything that had just happened. As if that was possible. Some blood smeared on his palm from the busted lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sucked at it. The taste of metal pooling in his mouth. Looked up at the sun before dropping his head back down, lazily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>